In today's world, companies rely on various products, systems, processes, etc. to do business and provide uninterrupted services to their customers. Such products, systems, processes, etc. are typically purchased from various providers and/or manufacturers. After purchase, they are delivered to companies and installed and/or otherwise implemented in companies' daily operations. Periodically, such products, systems, processes, etc. require update, service, repair, replacement, change, etc. A service provider may be contacted by a company to perform updates, service, repairs, etc. The service provider can be appropriately certified to perform these services.
In purchasing, operation, service, repair, companies as well as service providers rely on information that can be provided by manufacturers of the product, system, process, etc. purchased by the company. This information can include product identification information, installation manuals, operation manuals, maintenance manuals, repair manuals, etc. Without this information, operation, service, repair, etc. may be very difficult and/or impossible to perform. Sometimes, owners of a particular product, process, system, etc. as well as service providers may wish to submit various information to the manufacturer that can relate to the operation, service, repair, etc. However, current systems do not provide a way to ensure that the information exchanged between the manufacturer, the owner, and/or the service provider particular product, process, system, etc. is created and shared in a uniform and/or standardized way, which can allow for a more efficient and/or cost-effective manufacturing, operation, repair, servicing of such product, process, system, etc.